Midnight Sky
by Jump4Life
Summary: A few drabbles for Phantom Stallion. Mainly Sake oriented, but other things as well. T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing stuff for Phantom Stallion. So take it easy on me. These aren't the best, but I wanted to get ya'lls opinion on them anyway. So here's a few drabbles that popped into my head the other day.

* * *

**

Drabble 1: Midnight Sky

Sam took a deep breath and threw her arms out as the midnight sky flew around her as she raced across the Nevada desert on the Phantom's back. The moon lighting there pathway as the stars twinkled across the sky. She couldn't imagine a more magical scene.

Drabble 2: Fireworks

As the fireworks brightened the night sky Jake looked over at Sam, his girlfriend. With her auburn hair flying in the slight breeze and the amazed smile filling her face, he knew he was in love. As the loud booms that flew through the air and the fireworks went off left and right he turned toward Sam. Her eyes sparkled as each new set of fireworks went off lighting the sky with blues, greens, reds, and purples. He knew that she had never seen anything quite like this before, and truthfully neither had he. As the finale started to go off Sam finally noticed Jake's intense gaze pointed toward her. She turned to look at him and before she could ask what was wrong he was leaning toward her. His lips met hers in the sweetest kiss showing her every emotion he was feeling as the night was lit up around them. After a moment he pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you Sam." He whispered entwining his hand into hers.

"I love you to." Sam smiled. This had been the most amazing 4th of July yet.

Drabble 3: Alone

Samantha Forster was curled up in her bed fighting back tears. Today was her 16th birthday and she should be happy, but she'd never felt so alone in her life. Her best friend Jen had never called her back with an answer on if she could spend the night. Normally it would take her a mere 5 minutes. Sam wondered if Jen was mad at her, but she couldn't think of anything that she might have done to make her mad. Sam's other best friend Jake, was too engrossed in his girlfriend to even care about Sam any more. He had merely called to say Happy Birthday and then hung up. Sam couldn't figure out why all of a sudden none of her friends wanted to be around her.

Not even the Phantom had come to see her in over a week. What was supposed to be one of the best birthdays she'd ever had, had ended up being the worst. As Sam drifted off to sleep she let one lonely tear slide down her face.

Drabble 4: Thank you

Sam was enjoying the company of her friends and family at a small cookout for Sam's birthday. Everybody was happy and having a good time, especially Sam who was thankful that both of her friends had got to come. Jen had given Sam a new book to read that she had wanted for awhile now, and her parents had given her a new pair of boots.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts as Jake stopped in front of her. "Happy Birthday, brat." He said as he handed her a birthday card. He started rubbing the back of his neck showing how nervous he actually was. Sam opened the card and almost missed the money that threatened to fall out. The card was funny and Sam couldn't help but laugh and look toward Jake. He gave a faint smile as he gauged her expression.

"Thank you Jake." Sam said as she launched herself toward Jake and gave him a big bear hug. Sam could feel Jake stiffen but then he relaxed and hugged her back.

"You're very welcome Sam." He said letting his lazy tom cat smile light up his face.

Sam couldn't imagine a better Birthday.

Drabble 5: Stolen kisses

Sam and Jake were alone in the barn working on the daily chores. They'd been dating for about a year now. Sam was 16 and Jake was 19. As they mucked out stalls beside each other they would look up and smile at each other. Each time they would finish a stall Jake would lean toward Sam and give her a quick kiss.

Sam was now working on Ace's stall as the bay gelding munched on some hay that was left over from his morning breakfast. She softly started humming to fill the time. Ace seemed to like it as well as he tilted his ears in her direction. As she finished up the stall she walked over toward the gelding and gave him a small kiss on his small muzzle.

"There you go good boy." Sam cooed toward him.

As she started to walk out the stall she came face to face with a hard muscled chest. She looked up at her boyfriend with a questioning look after seeing his hurt expression.

"I thought I was the one you kissed after you finished a stall." He teased as he pouched out his lower lip trying to look sad, but Sam could see in his mustang eyes that he was laughing.

"Looks like someone's jealous of a horse." Sam teased giving him a little shove as she walked around him.

"Whatever, Brat." Jake said smiling down at Sam. Before she could get a step away from him he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him "but I still want my stolen kiss back." He said with a smile on his face as he leaned down toward her to touch his lips softly to hers.

* * *

**Please review. They make me happy :) If i get enough good responses i may post more later on.**

**Constructive criticism welcomed, but please no flames.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Love You Anyways

**This drabble ended up being longer than i originally planed :) so it's been turned into a short one-shot. I hope you guys like it. You can expect updates about once a week, if i try to update more often than that, then i'll get writers block and run out of ideas because i was pressured. If i take my time and write them and go back and edit them, then there will be more and they'll be better quality stories. Thank you guys for waiting though! **

**Reviews:**

SAKElover: I would love to write these into actual stories, but my problem is I can never come up with a decent plot and actually make it work, or if I'm given a plot I never feel that I do it justice, but I will try to turn one of them into one. I honestly have an idea for a real story and it's in the planning process… we'll see what happens later on when I start to officially write it. Alone was really just based off how I felt one day, I'm not sure I could truly turn it into a story, and If I did it would probably be a sad one. But I will give it a true shot if you would like. Thank you for your review though =] And for pushing me to update, it makes me feel loved lol and that helps me write more.

God'sRider, Jenna, FivelFleurHavens, and Sokanon: Thank your for your reviews and opinions

MaxRideFan 35 and Danny Phantom Fan1: Thank you guys for your encouragement and for messaging me on here, it means a lot to me.

And of course Nova Ride =] Thank you for everything!

* * *

**Drabble 9: Love you anyways**

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. The Phantom was standing right in front of her. He was nudging her toward his back, like he wanted her to jump on. She took a step closer toward his back running his hand along his neck as she went. He didn't flinch at her touch, only nodded his head up and down encouraging her on further. She took another step as her hands glided to his withers. She took another half a step so that she would be lined up with his barrel. She placed her hands on his back and ran them along his spine. He never moved a muscle as she stroked him. She planted her hands on his back and applied a little bit of pressure testing his reaction. All he did was look toward her like he was asking her what was taking so long.

"SAMANTHA ANNE FORSTER!" A very angry voice shouted the second before she launched herself onto his back. The sudden shout spooked the Phantom and he whirled away narrowly missing hitting Sam before galloping off into the moonlight. Sam gave a frustrated sigh as she turned to look at her accuser. Of course it had been the one person she didn't want to know about this most of all. The one that would go all protective and freak out over something so simply, sending it into bizarre proportions.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Sam asked her boyfriend who was sitting on his black mare witch. She was annoyed that he had ruined her moment with the Phantom and probably scared him away for awhile.

"Saving you from doing something to get yourself killed. You really are stupid aren't you Sam? That is a wild stallion and if I hadn't gotten here when I did you would have tried to ride him! I thought you knew better than to try something so stupid and doomed to failure, but I guess I was wrong, completely wrong. " Jake said sounding furious.

His words stung Sam worse than if she'd been beaten with a whip. This was why she hadn't wanted him to find out about the Phantom. He knew she snuck out to meet him, but he had no idea how often or what went on during those meetings. She always tried to ride him, but he never let her. He would always give her a sign like flinching at her touch or pinning her ears to let her know he wasn't ready. And then tonight he was finally going to let her on his back and stupid Jake had gone and ruined it.

But none of that mattered, because now her boyfriend hated her and thought she was stupid. She wanted to believe that he was just mad because he thought she would get hurt, but she knew better. He had meant those words with such sincerity that Sam knew he would never forgive her for this mistake.

"Brat, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't keep watching you put yourself in danger everyday for that stupid stud. He's just a horse! " Jake said as he turned Witch back around toward Three Ponies ranch and loped off. Sam knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Two days, it had been two freaking days since Jake had loped off that night. Sam couldn't believe that he hadn't even shown up to work. He truly hated her and she knew that. It hurt to know that he didn't care about her anymore and that he wouldn't speak to her. She truly couldn't fix it this time. She told herself that he just needed time to cool off, but she didn't expect it to take this long. Normally there fights lasted a day at the most.

A figure appeared at the entrance to the barn where she was currently hiding. As the figure stepped out of the shadows Sam's breath hitched in her chest. It was Jake!

"Ja… Jake?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I've been a huge jerk. I love you and I really want to make this relationship work. It took me awhile, but I finally figured out that if you love someone you love them for who they really are, including all there flaws that are hard to love. I know what I said really hurt you and I wish I could take them back. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to lose you Sam, you mean to much to me." He said as he took a step closer to me, closing the distance between us.

I didn't know if I believed him or not. His words truly had hurt, but I wanted to believe him. As much as I hated to admit it right now, I loved him with all my heart and I needed him. He was the one that I could talk to whenever something went wrong, he was my protection, he was the one that gave me advice, and most important he was my best friend.

"It's ok." I sighed. "I know I have a lot of flaws, but you're going to have to accept them, because some of them just aren't going to go away. And my love for the Phantom is one of them."

Jake sighed before opening his arms. He didn't have to ask I just walked straight into them. As his arms encircled me, I finally felt whole again. I had missed him those two days. It was a short time, but it seems like forever when your away from your other half. Sam laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"I love you." Jake whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back before pulling back a little to look at his face. Jake bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss before pulling back and hugging her tighter.

* * *

**If it was confusing in any way just message me and i'll try to explain it. I hope you liked it though, please review!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! If you guys think that either of the characters are OOC don't be afraid to tell me, i'm trying to keep them in character. Although sometimes I change them a little because love does crazy things to people =] **

**Random thought of the day: So i was thinking of ideas today and something occured to me. This will sound stupid, but if Sam and Jake both wear Stetsons how well is that going to work when they hug each other or try to kiss. I mean wouldn't the hat get in their way? (I warned you it was random and stupid)  
**

**Once again thanks to FivelFluerHavens, MaxRideFan35, Sokanon, SAKELover, and MusicAdict101 for your reviews.  
**

* * *

**Drabble 6: Morning Breath**

The sun shining brightly into the bedroom of the two story house woke Samantha Ely from a peaceful sleep. The strong arms of her newlywed husband tightened around her waist drawing her closer into his muscular body. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Good morning beautiful." Softly to her. Sam couldn't help the smile that painted her face. She rolled over so that she could see his face.

"Good morning handsome" She giggled.

Before she could lean up to kiss him a sudden thought struck her, What if she had morning breath? Sam tried to quickly jump out of the bed to go brush her teeth really fast, but a strong set of arms held her down.

"Where do you think you're going so fast?" Jake said with his tom cat grin on his face.

"Jakeeee, what if I have morning breath? I need to go brush my teeth." Sam whined.

Jake couldn't help but laugh at his wife's worries. "Emmmm, you do have morning breath." He said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "But that doesn't matter." He smiled leaning toward her once again so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

Sam gave a soft smile as she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Jake whispered back before closing the distance between them.

**Drabble 7: Claim**

She claimed all of the important memories in his heart. His first best friend, his first kiss, his first dance, his first "I love you". She made him laugh the most and hurt the least. She claimed the top ten moments in his life. She fixed the top worst moments as well.

He didn't know how she did it, but she made everything better just by being around him. She had all the qualities he wanted in a girl as well. She loved horses, and knew how to work with them. She was kind and sweet. She would let me tease her, but tease me back. She was one of the strongest people he knew and wouldn't let anybody change her opinion on something. She was beautiful, even if she didn't realize it.

It was easy to say that Sam claimed everything in Jake's heart.

**Drabble 8: Ropin**

"Sam, you have to swing the rope above your head, not beside you." Jake corrected.

Jake could work with a problem horse from dawn until dark and not lose an ounce of patience, but trying to teach Sam how to rope was requiring all the patience he had and it still wasn't enough. It seemed as if she just wouldn't listen to the pointers he was trying to give her.

"Above your head Brat." Jake said for the umpteenth time after watching Sam twirl the rope right into her leg. Sam finally listened to him this time and swung it above her head. "Ok now you're just going to flick your wrist toward what you want to catch and let it fly."

Sam let go of the rope and instead of going toward the practice steer, it went ten feet to the right. She let out a frustrated sigh as she wounds the rope back up to try again.

It continued like this for another hour before Jake couldn't take it anymore. "Sam flick your wrist toward the object not away from it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Rope the fence?" Sam shot back having lost all her patience a long time ago.

"If you don't won't to listen to my pointers then I'm not going to waste my time standing here." Jake said as her turned around and started to walk away. This just made Sam even madder and she started swinging the rope above her head once again. She flicked her wrist toward her target and let the rope fly once again. This time she hit her target. As she tightened her rope and pulled back on it she flung a shocked Jake onto the ground.

"I told you I was listening to your pointers." Sam said as she stuck out her tongue at Jake. He stood up and wiggled his way out of the rope that had pinned his arms to his side. "I can rope you anytime I want to cowboy." Sam said as she walked up and gave him a quick kiss on the check as a thank you and then walked away toward the barn.

**Drabble 9: Double**

Sam and Jake were going on a riding date that evening. They both had rushed through their work/chores after they got home from school. When Jake finally rode over the bridge leading into the ranch Sam was nearly jumping out of her boots.

"Hey" Sam said as she met him at the barn. Jake jumped off of his black mare, Witch before pulling Sam into a big bear hug.

"Hey" He replied back, giving Sam a small smile. "I was thinking, on our ride why don't we ride double on Witch?" He asked nervously.

"I love that idea." Sam said thrilled.

Jake pulled away and motioned for Sam to get on Witch in front of him. "After you."

Once Sam had swung up onto Witch she kicked her boot free from the stirrup and gave Jake a hand up behind her. Sam knew that she wouldn't be able to control Witch. Jake was the only one that could handle her at all. She didn't know why Jake had made her get on first, but all her fears went away when Jake wrapped his arms around her and took the reins from her hands.

Sam settled back in the saddle and leaned against Jake as they walked across the bridge and onto the path leading away from the ranch. Once they had made it across the bridge Jake urged Witch into a smooth lope and the couple both leaning forward instinctively. With Jake pressed against Sam's back and his arms around her as they rode, Sam couldn't imagine a better feeling. She knew that from now on, they would always ride double, just so that they could be closer together.

**Drabble 10: Whipped**

"Oh Jakey poo your little girlfriend is here to see you." Quinn teased Jake as Sam rode Jake into the ranch yard.

"Shut up." Was Jake's only response, but a smile lit up his face at the sight of Sam.

"Man you are so whipped!" Quinn continued after seeing the goofy smile on Jake's face.

"You totally are little bro." Brian said as he walked up behind Jake and went to stand next to Quinn. Jake sent both of them death glares as Sam walked up to them after turning Ace out into the pasture.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully oblivious to the glare Jake was giving his brothers.

"Hey Sammy." The two older brothers replied. Sam turned to look at Jake as he put his arm around her waist. He leaned down and gave her a small gentle kiss. Sam could feel him smiling against her lips as he started to pull back.

"What's up with you?" She questioned as he was oddly showing his emotions.

"I'm totally whipped." He said rolling his eyes making his brothers laugh and give each other a high five.

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas please let me know, i'm running out of ideas quickly and need some help coming up with new ones. So just stick an idea in a review if you have any =] **

**Please review and tell me what you think, if you loved them, hate them, whatever you want to write.**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get these up here. I had some writer's block that I had to work through, and then I just wasn't motivated to write at all and I was lacking the time to write. Anyways, anybody that has read my one-shot Talk, I am probably going to continue it and turn it into a story. I have a plot line in planning for it so hopefully I'll start working on it soon. Plus I have another story that i'm starting, but I don't plan to post any of it until I have the whole thing written.**

**This set of drabbles can somewhat be a time line for Jake and Sam. I purposely saved these to put together, even though I had two of them wrote three weeks ago lol. Anyways, I hope you like them.  
**

* * *

**Drabble 11: Stetsons**

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. She was about to kiss Jake! Her best friend since she was….. Forever! She hadn't even known she'd had feelings for her until he had took her hand and led her away. She had never even kissed a boy before, she had no idea what to do, but Jake was leaning down toward her and his face was getting closer to hers. She couldn't breathe anymore out of anticipation.

The most embarrassing thing possible happened as Jake leaned closer. His hat hit hers and knocked it off her head! They both scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground, but they only managed to get their arms tangled together. Sam was thrown off balance and ended up falling into Jake who managed to catch her before she went tumbling to the ground.

Both teenagers looked embarrassed for a moment before Jake's signature tom cat grin crossed his face. By now Sam's Stetson was forgotten on the ground behind her as she looked up into Jake's eyes. He finally closed the distance between his lips and hers.

**Drabble 12: I love you**

Sam and Jake were walking toward Sam's house holding hands. They'd just got back from an amazing date of riding horses. Sam had had the time of her life as they raced each other across the playa and held hands as they were cooling the horses off side by side. Witch had been nice for once and not tried to bite Ace or tear Sam to shreds.

As they reached the porch and stopped in front of the door Sam turned to look at Jake. His mustang eyes were boring into hers with such intensity that it took her breath away. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers before pulling away again. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Sam questioned starting to get nervous at his strange behavior.

"Nothing." He said with a smile to show her he meant it. "I just wanted to tell you… that" Jake stopped and started looking nervous. Sam smiled up at him encouragingly to go on. "I love you Sam." He whispered against her forehead.

Sam gave a small giggle at how nervous he sounded, but inside she was jumping for joy. "I love you to Jake." Sam said as she pulled back to look him the eyes before closing the distance between their lips again.

**Drabble 13: Goodbye**

Jake hugged Sam closer to him as he buried his face into her hair. He didn't know how he was going to leave her to go away to college, but he had to and he had to right now. He couldn't imagine not seeing her bouncing toward him every day as he arrived at her ranch to work with her dad, or seeing her smile light up her face as he said something sweet to her as he held her close to him when they were alone. The two years that she'd spent away had been hard enough on him when they were best friends, but now they were so much more. She was not only his best friend, but his girlfriend, and the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The few months he would have to go without seeing her until Christmas came around seemed like an eternity.

"Sam I have to go." He whispered in her hair half heartedly as he started to pull away from her.

"Ok." Was her weak reply as tears threatened to spill over the edge of her eyes. Witch butted her head into Jake as he turned to look at her standing beside Sam.

"Stop it you crazy mare."Jake told her as he reached out to pat her neck. "I'll miss you to, no matter how much I don't want to admit it." A small smile flashed across his face before his face went back into a sad pout.

He leaned down to kiss Sam one last time before telling her bye and climbing into his beat up old truck. As he pulled out of the ranch yard and crossed the bridge leading onto the main road he looked into the rearview mirror and saw his two favorite girls standing in the ranch yard waiting on him to return again as soon as he could. Sam gave a small wave before she turned toward Witch and buried her head in her mane crying into the mares neck.

**Drabble 14: Ring**

Jake kept turning the ring over and over between his fingers. It was a simple ring, a silver band with a small diamond on it. It was all that he could afford, but he knew it would be perfect. He knew that she loved simple things and could care less for the fancy and complicated stuff that most girls dreamed about all their lives. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

` He couldn't wait to pop the question and give her the ring. Many options flowed through his mind, but he wanted the perfect one! He already had the perfect ring for the perfect girl. He wanted a simple proposal and a simple ring, for a not so simple girl. Simple made her sound to plain, but she was far from that. She was absolutely amazing and breathe taking.

Jake knew what he was going to do. Now all he had to do was go to River Bend Ranch and see Sam. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, and he couldn't wait to see her face when he presented it to her, and hopefully slid it onto her finger.

**Drabble 15: Marry Me?**

Sam was walking with Jake toward the river that gave the River Bend ranch its name. Sam's smaller hand was engulfed by Jake's large hand as they were entwined between the couple. The horse's followed behind them obediently as each held a set of reins in there other hand. When they reached the edge of the river they ground tied the horses and Jake led Sam closer to the bank where he stopped and faced her.

Sam felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her breath hitch in her throat as she watched Jake slide down onto one knee in front of her as he dug something out of his front pocket.

"Samantha Anne Forster, you mean everything to me and I can't imagine going a single day without you in my life beside me. You're everything that I've ever wanted and everything I need in life, and I promise to love you with every part of my heart for forever. Will you please marry me?" Jake gave the most heartfelt speech of his life, and probably the longest, but he would talk for hours if it would make this woman in front of him happy. He started to fill nervous as the silence stretched on, and when he saw the first tear leak from her eyes his heart plummeted. He just knew that she was going to say no to him.

"Jake." Sam whispered before her face broke out into the biggest smile of her life. "YES!" She practically screamed as Jake jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms before spinning her around in a circle with her feet off the ground. The happy engaged couples were laughing as Sam wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. Jake pulled her into a passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and turning back toward the horses.

"Let's go tell everybody." Sam said happily as they started walking back toward the horses with Sam practically glowing beside Jake.

"Ok." Jake said before his tom cat grin overtook his face with his mustang eyes shining in excitement.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! Review! You can add ideas for more drabbles in your review or you can add ideas for "Talk" in your review as well! Please!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


End file.
